


Brokenhearted

by rsadelle



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They break up over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of my attempt to write an unhappy story. Consider yourself forewarned again.

They break up over the phone.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Chris asks near the end of their fight.

"I want you not to leave!" Steve yells down the line.

It's silent, and then Chris says, "I can't do that."

And that's it. That's the end. Steve's been in love with Chris for most of his adult life, and now it's over.

He gets drunk and cries for a week. By that time their friends all know. Jensen's down from Vancouver for the weekend, and he kicks Steve's ass until he picks up his guitar and pen and paper.

***

The album he's writing is going to be a heartbreaker.

***

Steve finds out Chris is back in town when he gets invited to a party and Jensen calls and says, "Chris is going to be there. You don't have to go."

Steve breathes in deep. "I'm going." They're his friends too, and Chris breaking his heart isn't going to end the rest of his life.

But it breaks his heart all over again to see Chris across the room, beer bottle dangling from his fingers and charm directed down at some girl. When Chris sees him, he says, "Hey, man, how's it going?" and doesn't wait for much of an answer before he's moving on to talk to someone else.

Steve gets thoroughly drunk, so much so that Jensen has to take him home and pour him into bed.

***

There's this woman Steve keeps seeing at the grocery store and the coffee shop he likes to go to. And one day, he's at a table with his coffee, and she comes up to him.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Susan. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, sure." Steve sits up so his legs aren't taking up all the space under the table. "I'm Steve." He holds out a hand for her to shake.

"I've seen you around." Susan sits across from him. "Thought I'd introduce myself."

"I should tell you," Steve says, "that I just got out of a relationship and my heart's pretty broken right now."

Susan shrugs. "Worth a try. Just coffee then." She holds up her cup in a silent toast.

"Yeah," Steve says, returning the gesture. "Just coffee."


End file.
